


L'héroïne louve divine.

by SafiaaOkami



Category: Parental aizawa shota - Fandom, Parental hizashi yamada, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafiaaOkami/pseuds/SafiaaOkami
Summary: Je m'appelle Saphira Ôkami j'ai 16 ans, (En réalité j'en est 1500 mais chut !!!).Je suis moitié humaine (déesse) moitié louve, fille du dieu des morts Hadès et descendante de la lignée d'Amaterasu.Je suis une une oméga immortel, une aura gardienne et respacle de la démone louve Darknesse.Zeus était jaloux de mon père car il voulait avoir ma mère dans son lit, mais ma mère (Yuki demi louve demi humaine et Aura gardienne et descendante de la déesse du soleil Amaterasu) la refuser et elle est tomber amoureuse de mon père.Perséphone la femme d'Hadès, jalouse du fait que son mari la trompe avec une mortel avec l'aide de Zeus envoya de force mon père au enfer à elysion et scella l'entrée, avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé au enfer il a eu le temps de me téléporter loin de Zeus car il allait me tuer.Ma mère avant de mourir, scella Darknesse dans mon âme, qui avait attaqué et détruit mon village contrôler par Zeus et Perséphone.Je fût sauvé par le héro pro underground Aizawa Shota alias Eraser Head, après avoir était enlever par des hommes au service de All for one.Pourrais je faire de nouveau confiance aux humains ?Devenir une héroïne ?Malgré mon passé .....?





	1. Pronologe: Eraser Head, une fille louve et un inspecteur

_Tsuki 'et Haku'_

_ Kagaho _

_**Darknesse** _

_Pensé *_

_ **Voix de commande** _

_Télépathie_

_Hadès "_

Grecs

Mardi:

Pdv: Ôkami Saphira

Ceux-là fait plus de 100 ans enfin peut être, je ne c'est plus, à force d'être dans cette cellule, j'ai perdu la motion du temps quand je fut vendu à All for one par mon orphelinat, il voulait que je sois son "arme", voulant utiliser mon pouvoir sur la mort, ainsi que Darckness, il décida de m'utiliser comme cobaye pour ses expériences et profita du fait que les sceaux de soumission ont choisi et ordonna à son bras droit Yami Kuro et donna la moitié de la marque de soumission à Yami pour qu'il soit mon maître pour qu'il puisse m'apprivoiser et me soumettre.

Je suis vétu d'une simple robe autrefois blanche déchirée et enchaîner par de grosses chaînes faites d'argent et drogué pour m'empêchent d'utiliser mon aura et que Darknessene peut pas prendre le contrôle sur moi et qu'elle se déchaîne.   
J'attendais que mon maître et mes bourreaux vienne me chercher pour faire plus d'expériences douloureuses.

_* Pourquoi !! Pourquoi dois-je continuer à subir cela !!!!_

_**Darknesse: Laisse la colère prendre le dessus et laisse moi prendre le contrôle ma chère moitié et tu n'aura plus à souffrir comme ça.** _

_Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas envie de massacrer des personnes pour leurs propres plaisirs._

_De plus, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut, si je te laisse prendre le contrôle, il va utiliser le sceau pour te forcer à l'obéir et je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans son jeu !!*_

J'avais perdu depuis longtemps l'éspoir qu'un héro vienne me sauvé et me faire sortir de cet enfer.

Pdv: Itsuki Sakura

Celà fait plus de deux heures que nous surveillons le repaire de vilains il et très bien gardé et il va être difficile d'entrer sans se faire repérer, nous ne pourrons pas les arrêtés tous seuls je vais devoir être des héros en renforts. Et d'après mon coéquipier le héro effacé patrouillerai pas loin de notre emplacement, je l'appelle.

Pdv: Aizawa Shota / Tête de gomme

Il était vers 23h quand j'ai commencé ma patrouille, c'était calme quelque petit voleurs par ci par là rien très nouveau.

Je fais quels tours dans des quartiers dont j'avais l'habitude de visiter quand mon téléphone sonna:

\- Eraser Head, à l'appareil.

\- Eraser Head, ici l'inspecteur Istuki Sakura nous aurons besoin de votre aide pour une enquête.

\- Je suis en patrouille, sa peut pas attendre demain?

\- Nous somme désolé mais vous êtes le héro le plus proche de notre secteur il a quelques jours nous avons localiser un repère de méchant et nous aurons besoin de votre aide pour pouvoir les arrêtés le plus tôt possible.

\- Avait vous des informations sur se repaire?

\- D'après nos informations il se trouve prés du port, il doit surement se trouver dans l'un des conteneurs et d'après nos sources il a été transformé en laboratoire, ils utilisent sûrement des enfants ou des adultes qui ont été enlevés comme cobaye.

\- Dans des conteneurs ?? Vous savez combien il en a par ans? Des 100 voir des 1000 !!! Cela va prendre des jours, des mois pour pouvoir tous les vérifiés !! Le temps où nous commencerons à regarder à l'intérieur de chaqu'un, les méchants aurons le temps de déménager vers un autre repaire et les otages que vous y aviez pensé !!   
Vous aurez du nous prévenir plus tôt, nous aurons pus faire des recherches pour faciliter l'opération! Vous le s'avez pourtant !!!

\- J je suis désolé nous avons eu beaucoup de travail et ...

\- Désolé? Vous êtes désolé il a des adultes et enfants qui risque de mourir alors il faut plus que des excuses. !!!   
Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de travail en tant que professeur et héro est pourtant j'arrive encore à faire mes patrouilles tard dans la nuit! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire votre boulot correctement changer de métier. !!!

\- J je suis vraiment désolé !! P pardon !!

\- Arrêté de dire que vous êtes désolé !!   
Et envoyer cette fichu adresse!

\- J je vous envoie tout de suite !!

Je lui raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de s'excuser davantage, bon il va falloir que j'appelle d'autres héros pour moi venir en aide on ne sera pas de trop avec tous c'est conteneurs à visité et les otages à sauvé .

J'appelle le premier nom de mes contacts il s'agit du présent Mic alias Hizashi Yamada mon très cher mari, le téléphone sonna puis Hizashi décrocha j'éloigne rapidement l'appareil de mon oreille

\- SHOTAAAA !!! Tu m'appelle par se que je te manque trop je s'avais que tu n'étais pas sans cœur.

\- Tais toi hizashi !! Je suis en patrouille j'ai besoin de toi pour un raid pour un potentiel repaire de méchants de dernière minute je t'envoi l'adresse et l'intimé Nemuri et d'autres héros.

\- T'es méchant Shota moi qui pensais que tu m'appelle par se que je te manquait quel mari cruelle tu fais. Se lamente hizashi

\- Hizashi grogne je! Je n'est pas le temps pour tes jérémiades, nous avons pas beaucoup de temps les méchants risque de soupçonné la surveillance de la police et de changer de repaire à tout moment de plus nous avons plus de 100 voir des 1000 de conteneurs à vérifier et des otages à sauvé alors dépêche toi!

\- HEIN 100 OU 1000 CONTENEURS !!! Mais Shota sa prend des jours voir des mois pour planifier un raid surtout avec plus de cent conteneurs de plus avec les otages à sauvé même avec tout les héros de la ville on arrivera jamais pourquoi la police nous a pas prévenu?

\- Par ce que soit dit il avait beaucoup le boulot et ils ont eu pas le temps de nous appelé.

\- Sérieux !! Je suis animateur, héro et professeur et pourtant j'ai le temps de tous faire. Bref j'appelle Nemuri et d'autres héros j'essaierai aussi d'avoir All Might, m'envoie moi l'adresse et l'heure du raid.

\- Nous avons pas besoin de All Might on pourrait très bien se débrouiller sans lui. Dit je en serrant les dents.

\- Shota ne fait pas l'enfant, tu sais que nous aurons besoin de son aide pour cette opération de dernière minute surtout s'il a plus d'un centaine de conteneurs, ont y arrivera jamais sinon.

\- Bien, rendez-vous demain au port à 22h et ne soyez pas en retard.

\- Pas de problème nous serons à l'heure au port, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est pour All Might que je disais ça, bref à plus tard. Je lui raccrocha au nez ne voulant pas l'entendre une nouvelle fois geindre.


	2. Opération Sauvetage.

Pdv: Saphira

Après de nombreuses expériences faites par le Maître ainsi que de nouvelles blessures qui commencent à guéri et un coeur fatigué (d'ailleurs je me demande toujours comment il arrive a continué à battre avec tout ça) de plus Darknesse gagne de plus en plus de force au coup à mesure que les jours et les mois voir les années passées.  
Je retourne dans ma "chambre" que me sert ma cellule, je m'écroule sur mon "lit" un simple matelas vieux et troué, un plateau de nourriture se trouva par terre à côté du matelas, le repas était composé de pain moisi et du riz, des fois j'avais droit à la viande si je me suis montré plus "obéissante" envers le maître, se qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent c'est dernier temps. Tout sa à cause de cette foutu marque de soumission, je suis une louve pas un chien! je suis sensée être sauvage, pas docile !! Non d'un kami !!! Je mange rapidement mon repas et m'endormi.

Au port à 21h30:

Pdv: Aizawa

Arrivé au port, j'attendais que vienne les autres héros, ils avaient déjà sur place l'inspecteur Sakura et ses hommes qui commençaient à se déplacer pour pouvoir surveiller les conteneurs.

Présent Mic fut le premier à suivre de Midnight et de Blood King ainsi d'Ingenun, nous attendons plus de All Might, pour pouvoir commencer une stratégie pour libérer les otages.

20 minutes plus tard.

\- T'es en retard!

\- Désolé du retard Eraser Head, j'étais occupé pour un sauvetage de dernière minute.

\- Peut importe dépêche toi qu'on fasse le briefing et qu'on aille sauvé les otages.

\- Aye, tu as déjà un plan?

\- Oui l'inspecteur Sakura a réussi à placé plusieurs de ces hommes pour surveiller la plus part des conteneurs et arrêté les méchants qui essaientont de s'échapper, mais il en manque encore, Ingénin va aller les aidés, Présent Mic va utilisé son alter pour faire du bruit et faire sortir les méchants, Blood King et All Might vont arrêter les méchant qui sortirons avec l'aide de la police et moi et Midnith on va s'infiltrer et libérer les otages.

\- Ok Je vais les faire sortir de leur trou t'en fais pas pour sa Eraser Head. Dit Présent Mic.

\- Compte sur moi, je ne les laisserait pas fuir. Dit Ingenun.

\- Je m'en occupe. Dit Blood King.

\- Allons mettre ces méchants hors d'état de nuire. Répondit Midnith.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pourquoi? Par ce que je suis ici! Répondit à tous

\- Comptez sur nous Esraser Head nous ne laisserons aucun méchants s'échapper. Répondit l'inspecteur Sakura.

\- Bien dans ce cas l'opération sautages des otages et capture des méchants commence.

\- AYE !!! Répondit tous en choeur.

Pdv: Saphira

_* Tien ? c'est quoi tout cette agitation qu'il a dehors *._


	3. Rencontre entre une louve blanche et un homme blasé.

_Début de l'opération 22h_ :

Le plan d'Aizawa se déroule comme prévu, avec son alter Présent Mic créa la panique pour les méchants les faisant sortir du conteneur au quel ils étaient cachés. Les méchants ne se préparent pas à être attaquer par les héros et la police malgré le fait d'avoir mis plus d'une série de caméras, sorti en vitesse de leur cachette. Ils avaient qui attaquer les héros et la police malgré le fait qu'il s'agit de Blood King et le célèbre All Migt et d'autre qui ont préféré fuir ont été rapidement arrêtés par Ingèniun avec l'aide de la police. 

Profitant de cette situation Esraser Head et Midnight purent infiltrer dans la base des méchants plus facilement. 

**_Pdv: Aizawa_ **

Nemuri et moi avons réussi à s'infiltrer dans la base pendant que Hizashi les distrait et les fassent sortir et que Teisen et l'inspecteur Itsuki et ses hommes attrape les fugitifs et que Toshinori ainsi de Vlad avec la police pour arrête les méchants.

Une fois à l'intérieur nous décidons de nous séparer pour couvrir plus surfaces, je vais à droite et elle à gauche.

 ** _Saphira_** :

_***** Il y a plus de bruit, c'est bizarre il a quelques minutes on aurait dit que la base était attaquer et je perçois la présence de différentes personnes et se ne sont pas des personnes du repair vu leurs auras, je pense que les héros sont enfin venus me faire sortir de là. *****_

**_Pdv_** _ **:**_ _ **Nemuri**_ ** _Kayama_** _ **/ Minuit**_ **** **** ********

Je pris à gauche à la demande d'Aizawa, je rencontrais peu de méchants la plus partie avait quitté la base ont fuit pour être attraper par Ingénun soit pour attaquer directement les héros pour être arrêté par Présent Mic, Blood King et All Migt. Comme même pour les méchants, ils sont plus tôt intelligents, qui pensentai construire une base sous terre et dans un conteneurs, cela leur évite tous soupçon envers la police et les habitants c'était plus tôt bien pensé que le lieu de commettre des petits crimes comme voler par exemple, ils sur préfère enlever des gens pas très malin s'il voulait rester discret.

 ** _Aizawa_** :

Je pris à droite, il y avait quelque méchants sur la route, mais j'ai préféré ne pas perdre de temps et aller sauvé les otages le plus vite possible All Migt et Blood King ainsi que Present Mic et la police pourrons facilement s'occuper homme.

 ** _Saphira_** :

 ***** _Je peux sentir plus une vingtaine d'odeurs que je ne connais pas!_

_Nous sommes attaqués?_

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, le maître m'a ordonné de rester dans ma chambre._

_Mais il faut que j'aille le rejoindre et me battre pour lui !! *_

Pousser par le devoir envers son maître, elle oublie que la porte est en argent pur et en voulant ouvrir la porte, elle se brûla gravement la main.

Surprise, elle lâcha un cri de douleur.

 ** _Aizawa_** :

 ***** Tien mais, c'est la voix d'une enfant **?**  
 **Les otages !! ***

J'appelle rapidement Nemuri sur mon téléphone.

 **-** Midnight c'est Eraser Head j'ai trouvé les otages.

 **-** OK, j'arrive tout de suite, où est tu **?**

 **-** Je m'en occupe, va finir de capturé les méchants et fait leur parler si possible je m'occupe de libérer les otages.

 **-** OK si tu veux, mais la plupart des méchants sont entrain de se battre avec All Migt et les autres mais on a pas encore vue le patron il doit surement se trouver l'a ou il à les otages fait donc attention à toi.

 **-** Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi sa va aller et occupe toi du reste.   
Je raccrocha rapidement et couru j'avais entendu cet appel à l'aide.

 *** Pourvu que j'arrive à temps** **!!!** *****

**_Pdv: Saphira_ **

_***** Merde la porte s'ouvre, double merde c'est le maître, en plus je viens s'en vouloir de désobéir à son ordre et il est bien énervé! **il va activé la marque !!! Je suis foutu !!! ***_

**_Pdv: Kuro_** **_Yami_** _ **/ Hebi**_

_***** Il semblerait que mon animal de compagnie qui était montré si docile juste à présent à décider de montrer les crocs. *****_

_**-** Et bien petite oméga, je pensais t'avoir ordonné que je ne voulais plus t'entendre **?** Veut tu une nouvelle correction **?**_

_***** Bien que soit regard soi vide, je peux tout de même apercevoir une lueur de terreur en tout cas sa changement du regard sauvage qu'elle avait avant d'arriver ici, enfin je préféré surtout la punir pour tout et rien *****_

**\- G gomen master j je ne voulais pas vous désobéir** _**!**_ **J j'ai senti la présence de plusieurs intrus et je voulais vous rejoindre** _ **!**_ **S s'il vous plait p pas de nouvelles correction** _ **!!**_ ********************

Darknesse: _ **Tss, tu est vraiment pathétique.**_

 **-** Peut importe tes excuses, tu m'a comme même désobéi, tu dois être punie, **_tourne toi et ne bouge pas._** Dit je en sortant le fouet et en activant mon alter ainsi que la marque, les chaînes sortent immédiatement du sceau de ma main et enchaîne Saphira et l'oblige à se tourner et l'immobilise.

La jeune louve ne résista pas et resta docile.

*** Que le plaisir commence !!! ***

_**Panthère de foudre noire !!!!** _

**_Pdv: Saphira_ **

_*** Ça fait mal !! La Panthère de foudre noire invoquer par le maître combiner au fouet frappe** _ **_mes blessures à peine guérite!_ _Et les chaînes de la marque me serre de plus en plus fort et m'envoie en même temps une décharge électrique doublent ainsi le pouvoir du maître !!_!! ***

**\- HAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Tu souffre n'est ce pas?_** ** _Donne_** _**moi**_ _ **le contrôle une bonne fois pour toute gaki,**_ _ **je le**_ ** _turé_** ** _lui et tous ses pitoyables humains et tu serai libre !!_** ** _Quand dit tu?_** ** _Donne moi le contrôle !!!!!_** ****************

_Pour_ _que tu_ _puisse détruire des villes entières et faire des massacres quand ont sortira? Non merci_ **_!!!._**

_**Pourquoi? Ils te font du mal, laisse moi les tués et tous seront finis.** _

_Non, je te laissera pas le contrôle, maintenant tait toi_ **_!!!._**

_***** **Qu ...? D'où vient cette nouvelle odeur? Elle se déplace** **à** **grande vitesse dans notre direction !!! ***_

**_Pdv: Yami_ **

En la frappant avec mon fouet et ma Panthère de foudre noire avec mon alter et commence sa punition. Je fit claquer mon fouet sur ces blessures qui commença une peine à guérir et activa la marque en même temps la faisant hurler et à gémir de douleur. J'étais vers le vingtième coups quand la porte vola avec fraqua.

 ** _Aizawa_** :

À cause de toutes ces portes, j'ai perdu la trace de l'appel à l'aide, je continue de courir à toute vitesse, je devais absolument trouver les otages, soudain j'entendais un hurlement de douleur et je me suis mis a foncer vers le lieu et défonca la porte d'un coup de pied.

**_Pdv: Yami_ **

_***** C'est qui se type qui vient de défoncer la porte, un héro **?** *****_

Yami: **T'est qui?**

Aizawa: Je suis le héro Underground Eraser Head.

 **-** Tête de gomme **?** Jamais entendu parlé.

 **-** Et toi qui est tu **?** T'es le patron **?**

 **-** Oui, je m'appelle Hebi et à côté de moi c'est mon animal de compagnie, ma trés chère petite louve.

_**Aizawa:** _

Je déplace mon regard sur le côté et aperçoit une forme tremblente, trop petite pour étre un adulte.

_***** Une enfant **?** Ici **?** C'est elle qui a appeler à l'aide **?** **Et c'est quoi tout se sang?! Assister c c'est des marques de fouet que je vois sur son dos et ces vêtements ?? Ils sont complètement en lambeaux?! Ce type !! Comment ose t'il blessé quelqu'un de cette manière !! Surtout un enfant !! elle doit avoir un peut prés le même âge que mes élèves. Il va payer !!! ***_

Je lui fonça dessus en activant mon alter, avant qu'il n'est le temp d'actif le sien, ne voulant pas prendre de risque.

Il esquive mon attaque et se mit à ricaner

Yami: Tss tss, se n'est pas moi que tu vas combattre héro, saphira tue le.

Saphira: Oui maître.

L'enfant se lève difficilement, et fonça vers moi à grande vitesse, malgré ses blessures.

Elle m'attaqua en utilisant les paumes de ses mains, elle frappa avec force et précision.

Après mettre fait toucher une fois, j'ai eu l'impression que mon corps se brisa de l'intérieur.

Je me contenta donc de voir le plus ses attaques possibles.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang, j'ai préféré l'immobiliser tout de suite.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, car elle est très rapide, mais un moment donné ses blessures l'on lance et elle a dû s'immobiliser quelque secondes mais cela m'a suffit pour utiliser mon arme de capture pour pouvoir la ligoter.

Je me suis retourné pour faire face à Yami et fonça sur lui.

Je commença par le corps à corps, lui donnant   
des coups rapides et précis.

_**Yami:** _

_***** **Merde ce type il est fort !! et sans utiliser son alter en plus !! ***_

**\- T toi t tu voir voire prend ça !! Double panthère de foudre noir !!!**

_**Aizawa:** _

Les panthères fonça sur moi à toute vitesse, si je ne m'étais pas besoin d'avoir des réflexes et des esquive instinctif, j'aurais surement étais sévèrement toucher. J'esquive l'attaque, mais elles me poursuivent, je décida donc de les détruires en leur lançant des caisses qui se trouve un peu partout puis fonça sur l'utilisateur qui changa ses panthères en des fouets que j'esquiva et en utilisant ma rapidité est réussi à me mettre dernière lui, cela ma permis de l'assommer sans problème, en le ligotant j'ai crus voir une marque s'effacer sur sa main.

Une fois assommer je me dirige rapidement vers l'enfant.

**_Pdv: Saphira_ **

_***** C cette personne a réussi non seulement à m'immobiliser mais en plus il met tenir tête au maître et il l'a battu **!!** **La marque de soumission, elle c'est effacer !!** **Il vient ici! Je fait quoi maintenant?** Il ma battu ainsi que le maître sans problème alors que moi je suis affaibli et blesser, je fait pas le poids. **Il va me tuer !!!** *_

_**Aizawa:** _

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et m'accroupit.

 **-** Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis un héro, je m'appelle Eraser Head mais tu peux m'appeller Aizawa Shota et suis venu te sauver et toi tu t'appelles comment?

_J je ne sais pas si je dois lui répondre ..._

Darckness: _**Allon mon hôte, ne soit pas bête, lis son aura, il ne te fera aucun mal, tu peux lui faire confiance.**_

_D d'accord si tu le dit, j'imagine que je peux essayer._

**-** C c Saphira Ôkami v vous éteignez u un héro **?**

 **-** Oui je suis un héro, maintenant, laisse moi enlever mon arme de capture ainsi que ces chaînes.

Je lui enleva ces chaînes d'argent et la porta en vus de ses blessures pour ne pas aggraver quoi que ce soit, en la portant je remarque qu'elle est trés léger, trop même.

 ***** _**Il faut que je sorte rapidement d'ici et fasse venir une ambulance au plus vite !! ***_

Je parti en courant avec elle dans mes bras, n'oubliant pas d'appeler midnitgh pour qu'elle puisse s'occupe de prendre le méchant et contacter une ambulance en passant.

 **_Saphira_ ** _**:**_ ****

***** _Je suis libre de cette marque, je ne suis plus lié à cet humain, il faut quelque semaine ou mois avant qu'elle me trouve un nouveau maître si celui-ci est mort naturellement ou "d'incidents", comme cet humain à battu mon maître j'ai bien peur que se soit lui que la marque à choisir comme nouveau maître._

_Un héro est venu enfin me sortir de cet enfer. Ces bras son confortable je pense que je vais dormir un peu. *****_

**-** Je ne veux plus être seule, ne me laisser plus toute seule s'il vous plaît. Murmure je avant de m'endormir.

**_Darknesse:_ ** **_Ne te donne pas trop d'illusion, se n'est pas parce que tu_ ** _**à** _ _**trouver un maître qui sera gentil et attentionnée envers toi, que je ne ferai rien pour prendre le contrôle** _ _**à** _ _**la moindre inattention de ta part, espérer donc que tu ne baisses pas ta garde trop facilement sa serai dommage que je tue se nouveau maître qui** _ _**à** _ _**l'air si gentil.** _

**_Pdv: Aizawa_ **

**-** Tu ne sera plus seule, je resterai avec toi promis. Chuchote je.

***** _Elle c'est endormi, elle à l'air sereine, je profite pour la détaillée un peut, elle à des cheveux longs blancs bouclés ainsi qu'une queue et boucles d'oreilles de loup blanc, je remarque également de multiples blessures sur touts le corps et une marque étrange qui ressemble à un loup hurlant entourant d'un croissant de lune avec des barreaux dessus sur sa poitrine. *****_

En sortant je remarque que mes collègues et la police avait arrêté la plupart des méchants qui avaient essayé de fuire ou c'était battu.

En moi voyant arriver, Hizashi et Itsuki vienne rapidement vers moi.

 **-** **Shouta !!** Je commence à m'inquiéter, attend c c'est un enfant **?** Que ce qu'un enfant fait dans une base de méchants **?** Et les otages **?**

 **-** Ne cris pas elle dort, et c'est elle l'otage ou au moins il y avait qu'elle.

Itsuki: Eraser Head comment va l'enfant **?** Et où est le patron ainsi que le reste des méchants **?**

 **-** Elle de multiples blessures sur touts le corps, j'ai demandé à midnitgh d'appeler une ambulance, en se qui concerne le patron il est assommer et ligoter, Midnitgh c'est occupée des méchants restants.

 **-** D'accord il a donc pas d'autres otages à part elle **?**

 **-** Pour l'instant non.

 **-** Bien, en tout cas l'ambulance devrais arriver bientôt, merci encore pour votre aide Esraser Head, grâce à vous cet enfant à pus être sauver.

 **-** C'est mon boulot, occuper vous plutôt d'embarquer les méchants.

 **-** Oui nous, nous en n'occupons tout de suite.

 _ **Pdv:**_ _ **Yagi**_ ** _Toshinori_** **_/ Tout pourrait_**

 **-** Pauvre fille si je serai arrivé plus tôt elle aurait pas été dangereuse, elle aurait pus vivre heureuse avec sa famille. Je m'eu veut que j'aurai du être plus rapide.

 _**Pdv:** _ **_Yamada_** _ **Hizashi**_ _ **/ Présent Mic**_ ********

**-** Arrête de culpabiliser All Might tu ne peut pas sauver tous le monde tu est certe le symbole de paix mais nous aussi ont est des héros, nous aussi ont s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir sauver plus d'imaginer l'enfer Elle a vécu, mais maintenant c'est du passé que nous devons sauver et nous ferons en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus jamais en danger.

N'est pas Shota **?**

Aizawa: Tu a raison nous la protégeons, elle n'aura plus à avoir peur ni à avoir mal.

Je cherche l'inspecteur à partir de ses hommes et embarquer les méchants restants dans des camionnettes, les autres héros reparti chez eux ou dans leurs agences.

La nuit à était longue, mais tout c'est bien terminer, l'ambulance arriva quelque minutes plus tard. Je leur donna l'enfant et les accompagnas suivis d'Hizashi, Nemuri et de Toshinori qui à voulu nous accompagner en se sentent coupable pour ne pas avoir pus sauver cet enfant plus tôt. Prochaine étape direction l'hôpital.


	4. L'hôpital

L'ambulance arriva en 30 minutes à l'hôpital. Elle a eu une crise cardiaque pendant le trajet, les ambulanciers ont faillit la perdre, après quelques examens ils on découvert qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie cardiaque, à cause de la fatigue, du stresse, du choque émotionnel qu'elle a eu lors de sa captivé et de sa liberté, son coeur n'a plus pût tenir la voiture c'était trop d'émotions pour lui, heureusement ils ont réussi à la réanimer à temps. En arrivent à l'hôpital les andulanciers ce dépêcherent de décendre et de rejoindre les médecins qui arrivaient en courent vers nous, ils la descendent rapidement avec le brancart et expliquent aux médecins à propos de sa maladie, lls partirent en courant vers la salle de soins en l'examinant en cours de route.

_**Pdv: Aizawa** _

Les médecins se dépêcherent de l'emmène en salle de soins. En attendant le retour du médecin et connaître l'état de saphira, nous nous attendons à la salle d'attente nemuri, hizashi, toshinori et moi. Heureusement rescur girl travailler à l'hôpital à se moment là elle aida donc les médecins à s'occuper de Saphira.

 ** _Pdv_** ** _:_** ** _Shuzenji_** ** _Chiyo / Fille de récupération_** **** ********

À prés l'avoir emmené dans la salle de soins ont c'est tout de suite réservé de ses blessures les plus graves.

 ***** Pauvre cherie comment t'elle fait pour avoir de telle blessures ou plutôt qui lui à fait celà **?** Elle à le dos meurtrie fait par des marque de fouet et on dirait qu'elle était battu, torturé vu c'est blessures et également violé aucun enfant de devrait avoir vécu ça, celui où celle qui lui à fait sa n'a pas aller de mains morte. *

Celà faisait plus de 2h qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles concernant l'état de Saphira. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, Mic et Nemuri essaye de me rassurer en disant que c'était normal vu l'état de ses blessures mais c'est tous de même inquiètent. Afin Rescur girl arriva dans notre direction.

Aizawa: Comment va Saphira, Recovery Girl **?**

 **-** Je ne vais pas vous cacher ses blessures sont très graves, même avec son alter de guérison elle aurait dû mal à guérir.

 **-** Attender alter de guérison **?** Dit Hizashi

 **-** Oui nous avons remarqué qu'elle guéri plus vite qu'une personne normale c'est sûrement grâce à son alter de guérison, nous avons également découvert outre le fait des nombreuses blessures et que sont corps est recouverte de cicatrices qu'elle à était également violée est-ce à plusieurs reprises.

 **-** **Violée !!!!**  
**C** **es** **types !!!!** Dit Aizawa en essayant de contenir sa colère pour éviter de frapper n'importe quoi ou quelqu'un.

 **-** **J'ésper que ces hommes restent en prison à vie !!!.** Crachats Nemuri

 **-** Calmez - vous, en lui fessant un prix de sang pour savoir quelle était son sexe secondaire, j'ai ainsi découvert qu'elle est une Oméga.

Aizawa: Une Oméga ... Dit il en serrant les points.

 ***** Les Oméga sont traités comme des éleveurs ou des objets, car ils sont très rares, je le sais car j'en suis moi-même un. J'ai eu de la chance que Hizashi qui ait un alpha, qui quand je me suis présenté comme un oméga c'est tout de suite occuper de moi et m'a toujours protégé des autres alpha qui voulait s'en prendre à moi quand j'avais mes chaleurs ou même sans. Mais cette enfant, elle n'a pas d'alpha qui l'a protégé ou a ses côtés durant ses chaleurs, mais maintenant c'est fini Hizashi et moi serons là, plus aucuns alphas ne lui fera du mal, plus personnes ne blessera mon louveteau **!!!! ***

Du coin de l'oeil je remarque toshinori serré fortement les points de colère.

Ont peut on aller la voir? Demanda Hizashi en essayant de me calmer.

 **-** Non, avec toute l'énergie que j'ai du utiliser pour la guérir il faut qu'elle se repose, je sais que tu t'inquiète pour elle Shota mais sa va aller, elle est entre bonne main. Vous ferai mieux de rentrer chez vous et vous reposer et revenir pour avoir ces nouvelles.

 **-** Je reste.

 **-** Mais Shota Recovery Gir là dit qu'elle ira bien.

 **-** Peut importe je reste, je lui est promis.

 **-** Bien dit Hizashi. Je rentre à la maison chercher les nouveaux vêtements, tes sachet de geler, quelque chose à manger pour moi et des couvertures et je reviens.

 **-** Tu n'est pas obligé, reste à la maison.

 **-** Shota tu est mon mari et tu à promis à la petite que tu resterai prés d'elle c'est normal que j'aide aussi.

 **-** Bon dit Nemuri. Toshinori et moi on rentre chez nous ont reviendra demain, ne faite pas trop de bêtises les amoureux. À demain **!!!**

 **-** **Nemuri** **!!** Tch à demain.

 **-** Je vais y aller aussi dit Chiyo. Je passerai demain pour voir l'évolution de sont état je vais demander aux médecins de te laisser entrer dans sa chambre pour que tu peux la surveiller, ne force pas trop Shota et essaye de dormir un peu. À demain.

 **-** Daccors à demain Recovery Girl merci.

 ***** Tous le monde était parti, j'allais dans sa chambre m'assis sur une chaise et resta avec elle en attendant qu'elle se réveille comme je lui est promis *****


	5. Sécurité

**_Pdv : Saphira_ **

_Rêve :_

***** Arg mon corps me fait mal de partout heureusement que mon pouvoir et de celui de darknesse guérir mon corps, le maître c'est encore une fois défoulé sur moi, sa va mettre du temps pour tout guérir et le maître risque de se mettre dans une colère noir car je vais être trop lente et faible pendant les expériences, sa va être ma fête. *****

Hadès : "À tu oublié ma fille ? Ton maître n'est plus, il a été battu hier par un héro et emmener par la police ."

Pére **??** Sa fessait longtemps, a attend sa c'est vraiment passer **?** C'était pas un rêve **?** Ou mon subconscient qui me joue des tours **?**

"Non, cela est vrai saphira, tu est libre."

Et du coup il c'est passé quoi après que le héro, heu... il s'appel comment déjà  **?**

"C'est Aizawa Shota, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui t'a emmener à l'hôpital et qui veille sur toi en se moment même."

Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? 

"Comment veut tu que je sache ? Tu n'a cas te réveiller pour lui demander."

**_Pdv : Aizawa_ **

Comme promis Hizashi revient avec des couvertures et de la nourriture ainsi que plusieurs sacs contenant divers peluches et jouets.

 **-** Qu'est ce que c'est que ça **?** Tu était censé ramener des couvertures et de la nourriture pas dévalisé un magasin de jouet **!**

 **-** **Mais Shota** **!!** Elle risque de se sentir seule après avoir était enfermé si longtemps et quand elle se réveillera cela lui fera de la compagnie, regarde j'ai même trouvé une peluche chat noir avec les yeux gris il te ressemble énormément **!!!** Il n'est pas mignon **??**

**-** **Hisashi !!! Cri est je.**

**-** Bha quoi c'est vrai **?**

 **-** Yatropdelumiére.....

Se léger bruit nous fait retourner rapidement, Saphira venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

**_Saphira :_ **

J'essayait de mettre mon bras droit devant mes yeux pour me protéger de la lumière, mais mon bras refuser de bouger et me faisait mal et je pense aussi avoir ressenti des fils donc sa veut dire que je suis brancher de partout.... ***** Attend si je suis brancher sa veut dire qu'il a des aiguilles.... **OMG J'AI LA PHOBIE DES AIGUILLES, BOUGÉS STUPIDES BRAS IL FAUT QUE J'ENLÈVE CES MAUDITES AIGUILLES !!!!** puis j'entends une voix familière qui me demande sûrement de me calmer, **MAIS JE VEUT PAS ME CALMER, JE VEUT JUSTE QU'ON ENLÈVE LES AIGUILLES, JE HAIS LES AIGUILLES !!!!*** J'essayais sans succès de bouger les bras quand je senti quelqu'un me caressé les cheveux et me dire quelque chose de rassurant que je n'est pas entendu mais bizarrement sa me calma, je me senti en sécurité, fatiguée de toute la douleur que mon corps éprouvé je me suis rendormi, mais avant celà je me suis mise à murmurer.

\- Père....

_**Pdv : Hizashi** _

Saphira venait d'ouvrir les yeux et c'est mis à vouloir bouger son bras droit mais à cause de ses nombreuses blessures les médecins avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger pour ne pas réouvrir ses blessures, quand elle a commencé à s'agiter Shota c'est précipiter vers elle pour la calmer en lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurer les mot apaisant et libera ses hormones d'oméga se qui marcha vu qu'elle arrêta de s'agiter et qu'elle semblait comme apaisé avant de se rendormi, elle a murmurer un : Père, l **e visage de** **shota** **à** **se** **moment là était** **à** **mourir de rire et il était géner et tout rouge !!**  
 **J'ai du me modre la langue pour ne pas rire et réveiller la petite qui venait tout juste de se rendormir. !!**

**_Ps : Je vous conseille d'aller voir le One-shot 1 avant de lire le chapitre suivant_ **


	6. One-shot 1 : Pourquoi, Aizawa et Yamada ont décidés d'adopter Saphira !!!!

Pdv : Aizawa 

Assis sur une chaise, je regardais Saphira endormie paisiblement en attendant Hizashi. Une conversation téléphonique que j'ai eu avec l'inspecteur Itsuki me revient en mémoire.

Début du Flashback :

Mon téléphone s'était mis à sonner, j'ai donc décroché :

Aizawa : Eraser Head

Itsuki : Bonjour Eraser Head, c'est l'inspecteur Tsukiyo Itsuki.

\- Si c'est pour un autre raid ou une attaque de méchants, appelez quelqu'un d'autres.

\- Non non, il a rien de cela, je voulais savoir comment aller Saphira ?

\- Elle va bien, elle dort encore, d'après les médecins, elle récupère vite et ses blessures cicatrisent rapidement, ils disent que c'est sûrement grâce à son alter de guérison.

\- Je vois, tant mieux alors, aufaite j'ai fait des recherches sur elle, pour prévenir ses parents que nous l'avons retrouvée, mais je n'ai rien trouvé pas les noms des parents, ni si elle a des frères ou sœurs ou quelqu'un d'autre de sa famille, rien, tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est son dossier médical.

\- Elle est donc orpheline, cela me surprend pas, les méchants préfèrent s'en prendre à des orphelins sens défense, pour être sûr que personne ne les chercheras.

\- Vous avez malheureusement raison et du coup avait vous décider se que vous feriez d'elle ? Allez vous la mettre dans une famille d'accueil ? Ou vous allez la garder ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'en discute avec mon collègue quand il arrivera, vu qu'on habite ensemble en colocation.

\- Je vois.

\- Et puis, je pense qu'être dans une famille d'accueil, sa sera mieux pour elle, après tout entre mon boulot en tant que prof à yuei et de héro, je ne serai pas tout le temps présent pour elle. 

\- Et qu'ont dit les médecins ? J'imagine que le fait de vivre et exploiter par des méchants elle aura sûrement des traumatismes mentaux ?

\- Qu'elle aura besoin d'un endroit stable ou elle pourra vivre en étant entourée et protégée.

\- Je comprends, si je n'avait pas moi-même autant de travail et certains problèmes financiers, j'aurais fait les démarches d'adoption tout de suite.

\- Vous aurez voulu l'adopter ?

\- Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé même, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais malheureusement je suis naît sans alter et vous savez comment est le monde d'aujourd'hui, si tu n'a pas d'alters, tu n'es rien. Cela ne ma décourage pour autant, certes comme tout les enfants je voulais être un héro, mais j'ai vite accepter que je ne pouvais sans, avoir d'alters. Cela ma pas empêché d'être un héro à ma manière, être inspecteur m'a permis de sauver beaucoup de vies.   
Mais malheureusement des fois cela ne suffit pas, les femmes veulent avoir des enfants avec de puissants alters pour qu'ils soient reconnus et être des héros, mais pour se qui on n'en pas comme moi, elles veulent pas que nos enfants hérites de notre "maladie".  
Et comme si cela suffisaient pas lors d'un braquage, je me suis pris une balle et me suis retrouvée stérile, l'opération qui ma sauvé la vie a coûté pas mal d'argents et l'assurance n'a pas pris tout en charge, je dois encore payer des frais de chirurgie et puis mon appartement est malheureusement trop petit accueillir un enfant. 

\- Vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile, il est vrai que le monde tourne autour des alter et se qui n'en non pas, son malheureusement méprisé.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, Saphira a dû vivre une vie pire que la mienne, pour ma part je pense qu'elle mérite plus que de vivre dans une famille d'accueil qui risque de ne pas savoir quoi faire d'elle de plus elle risque d'être mentalement instable a cause des traumatismes et puis elle semblait à l'aise dans vos bras quand vous amener et attendu l'ambulance, enfin sa c'est mon avis, c'est vous qui décidez après tout.

\- En fait, vous essayez juste de me convaincre de l'adopter, non ?

\- Non non pas du tout, bon d'accord un peu, ho heu... excuse moi, on m'appelle pour un cas urgent, au revoir Eraser Head.

Fin du Flashback.

Au moment ou il raccrocha, Hizashi franchit la la chambre d'hôpital.

Hizashi : Shota ! Me revoilà !

\- Hizashi, elle dort ! Dit je en activant mon alter.

\- Pardon. Dit il en s'asseyent sur la chaise à côté de moi.

Tiens, j'ai ramené ton sac couchage, ainsi que de la nourriture et des vêtements.

\- Merci, en me mettant dans mon sac couchage jaune préféré et en prenant un sachet de gelée dans le sac.

\- Il sait passer quelques choses pendant mon absence, tu a l'aire troublé ? 

\- J'ai eu l'inspecteur Itsuki au téléphone.

\- Ha bon, et il voulait quoi ?

\- Il voulait savoir savoir, se qu'on allait faire avec Saphira, quand elle se réveillera, si on allait la mettre dans une famille d'accueil ou si on allait l'adopter.

\- L'adopter.... C'est vrai qu'ont a jamais parlé d'avoir d'enfants.

\- Tu veut l'adopter !? Mais avec nôtres travaille de professeur et de héro comment ont va faire ? Le médecin a dit qu'elle devra avoir un endroit stable.

\- Tu pourrai prendre un congé de maternité. (les Omégas, peuvent avoir des enfants peut importe leurs sexe, ils peuvent donc prendre un congé de maternité)  
Au moins tant que Saphira s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie ou ont la prendra avec nous à yuei et je m'occuperai d'elle le soir, quand tu ira travailler, tu en pense quoi ?

\- On dirait que tu a déjà tout prévu.

\- Et bien oui, c'est certaine idées que j'ai eu, si ont avait des enfants un jour.

\- Je vois. 

Je regarde Saphira et je sens quelque chose de bizzard s'agiter en moi, j'entends mon instinct oméga, me crier de l'adopter et de l'avoir comme chiot et puis sa a l'aire de rend mon alpha heureux. Avoir un enfant.... Pourquoi pas.

*On a assez d'argents et la maison est assez grande pour qu'elle puisse s'épanouir en toute sécurité, de plus il aura toujours un de nous deux à la maison ou au pire je pourrais demander à Kayama de lui tenir compagnie, en la connaissant, cela la dérangera pas.*

\- Dit shota, je sais que je viens de dit que j'ai envie de l'adopter, mais toi que décide tu ? Je veut dire, j'ai pas l'intention de te forcer ou quoi que ce soit, hein... C'est toi qui décide, si tu ne veut pas l'adopter et si tu pense qu'elle sera mieux dans une famille d'accueil, alors c'est sûrement se qui est mieux pour elle... Je veut pas que tu te sent obligé parceque je l'ai suggéré et....

\- Oui 

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai dit, que j'étais d'accord pour l'adopter.

\- Shota !!!!

Hizashi me seta dessus et faillit de me faire tomber de ma chaise.

\- Hizashi, t'es déjà dit de ne pas crier, elle dort !

\- Oups, désolé, mon chéri.

\- En parlant de dormir "bâillements" Je pense que je vais aussi faire une sieste. Bonne nuit Hizashi.

\- Bonne nuit Shota, fait de beaux rêves.

Il fait un bisou sur le front de Shota et s'endormi à son tour.


	7. Réveille

_**Saphira**_ :

Quant je me réveilla une nouvelle fois, j'étais toujours dans le lit d'hôpital et je remarque que je n'étais plus brancher par de multiples fils mais juste par un qui doit servir à prendre ma tension.

Et vue deux hommes endormies, un homme avec des cheveux noir mi long, mal rasé et portant une combinaison noire avec une espèce de foulards ou une écharpe et sur son épaule il avait un autre homme avec des longs cheveux blonds portant une chemise et un jean et des lunettes de soleil, ils utilisaient un sacs de couchage jaune comme couverture. En essayant de m'asseoir, j'ai eu un vertige est du me tenir à la table de nuit pour me stabiliser, mais je fit tomber la lampe de chevet se qui réveilla les deux héros en sursaut.

**\- Tu est réveiller !! Crie l'homme blonds.**

**\- Hizashi !** **Ne lui fait pas peur en lui criant dessus comme ça ! Crie** **à** **son tour l'homme noire** **,** **ses yeux était rouge pendant 1sec puis ils sont devenu noire.**

 **-** Mais Shota toi aussi tu cries **?**

 **-** Oui mais moi je n'est pas un alter qui péte les oreilles **!**

 **-** C'est méchant ça Sho **!!** J'été juste content de la voir réveillée ! Dit l'homme blonds Hizashi je pense, en faisant une moue.

 **-** C'est pas une raison pour réveillé toute l'hôpital avec ton hurlement Zashi. Dit l'homme noire qui semble être Shota d'une voix monotone.

 **-** Heuu... Excuse moi mais, vous êtes qui **?**

Les deux hommes se retourne en même temps pour me faire face.

 **-** Ha eu désolé petite auditrice ont ne c'est pas présenté je m'appelle Yamada Hizashi alias Présent Mic et à côté de moi c'est mon mari un héro lui aussi il s'appel...

 **-** Je n'est pas besoin de toi pour me présenter hizashi je peut le faire seul **!**

**-** **Hey ne me coupe pas dans le début de mon show man shota !**

**-** Vous êtes Aizawa Shota vous m'avez sauver de maître yami et l'avait battu, d'ailleurs je vous remercie, dit je en m'inclinant.

Et comme vous l'avait battu, la marque vous à sûrement choisi, cela vous fait donc mon nouveau maître.

 **-** Que veut tu dit par maître ?

 **-** Et bien je suis en quelque sorte victime d'une malédiction, il s'agit d'une marque appelée sceaux de soumission, car quand le sceaux choisit quelqu'un, je suis obligé de lui obéir et quand vous avez battu maître yami la marque vous a choisi comme maître, regardé sur le dos de votre main droite le sceaux doit il être.

Curieux il regarda sa main et en effet il avait un double losange croisé rouge dessus.

Il se mit à grimacer.

 **-** Cette marque... Et t'il possible de l'enlever **?**

 **-** Malheureusement non, elle choisit qui sera le maître, si il est battu par quelqu un que le seaux trouve plus apte à être mon maître ou qu'il meure, elle s'efface et m'en trouve un autre.

 **-** Je vois.

**Aizawa :**

Je m'accroupit devant elle.

 ***** Je n'ai aucune envie d'être un 'maître' pour elle, cette enfant à assez souffert, elle à le regard complètement vide impossible de voir la moindre émotion ou réaction venant d'elle. *****

 **-** Écoute je ne veut pas que tu me considère comme étant ton maître, mais comme un tuteur si tu le veut bien.

\- Désolé, mais j'ai pris tellement l'habitude d'appeler se qui possède le sceaux, maître que je vais avoir du mal à vous considérer autrement.

Hizashi : Sinon, tu peut nous voir comme tes nouveaux parents **!!!**

\- Parents... Attendez sa veut dire que vous voulez....

 **-** Et oui petite auditrice, si tu est d'accord nous voulions t'adopter bien sur, tu n'est pas obligé d'y répondre tout suite **!!**   
( ** _Voir One-shot 2)_**

Aizawa : Prend le temps qu'il te faut pour t'y habituer, si tu te sent plus alaise en m'appeler maître fait le, mais avec le temps j'espère que tu m'appelleras simplement Aizawa.

**_Saphira :_ **

***** M'adopter.. moi.. vraiment **?** Je..

**_Calme toi, se n'est pas la peine de faire une attaque de paniquer pour si peut._ **

_Mais, tu a entendu ils veulent m'adopter alors qu'ils ne me connaissent même pas_ _**!** _

**_Tu n'a cas leurs demander la raison, personnellement je dis que tu devrais accepter, après tout tu a toujours voulu savoir ce que sa fessait d'avoir une famille, comme ça tu pourras voir ce que signifie vraiment se mot._ **

_J'imagine que tu as raison, je vais leur demander_ _***** _

**-** Mais.. Je... Monsieur pourquoi **?**

 **-** Pas obligé de m'appeler monsieur et tu peut également nous tutoyer, appelle mon simplement Yamada et pour shota, Aizawa d'accord **?**

Et de quoi pourquoi **?** Demanda Hizashi

 **-** D d'accord et bien j'ai été plusieurs fois adopté mais c'était toujours soit à cause de la marque, soit pour mon aura ou du fait que je sois demi louve, du coup votre proposition et un peu trop soudain pour moi.

 **-** Je vois, si tu veut je connais un inspecteur il s'appelle Naomasa Tsukauchi il possède un alter de détecteur de mensonges, si tu veut être plus rassuré je vais l'appeler pour qu'il puisse venir et il nous posera des questions sur l'adoption comme ça tu pourras voir par toi même, de toute façon il doit venir pour te poser des questions sur "l'incident" et ce 'maître' yami.

Je grimace

 **-** C'est obligatoire **?**

 **-** Malheureusement oui, mais si tu le désire hizashi et moi resteront avec toi pendant l'interrogatoire.

 **-** Si sa vous dérange pas, je veut bien.

 **-** Bien sûr que sa nous dérange pas au contraire, je pense que tu sera un peu plus alaise si il a moi ou Shota avec toi, n'est pas Shota **?**

 **-** Oui, en tout cas tu n'as plus à avoir peur, hisashi et moi sommes là pour te protéger ons ne laissera plus personnes te faire du mal, sa te va petite louve **?**

 **-** A aye...

\- Shota, il semblerait que les heures de visites son terminé.

Il regarda l'horloge

 **-** On dirait.

En se levant il m'ébouriffe légèrement les cheveux.

 **-** À demain petite louve, dors bien.

 **-** À demain petite auditrice **!!!**

 **-** À a demain maître Yamada et maître Aizawa...

Aizawa : Bonne nuit saphira.

Saphira : Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi et à demain, Aizawa sama, Yamada sama.

 ***** Et bien qu'elle journée j'ai été sauvée par des héros, le maître est en prison, j'ai un nouveau maître et maintenant ils me proposent de m'adopter, c'est vraiment beaucoup pour une journée.


	8. L'interrogatoire de l'inspecteur Naomasa Tsukauchi.

_**Pdv : Tsukauchi** _

Il était vers 20h quand j'ai reçu un appel de Eraser Head, me demandant de venir demain à l'hôpital, m'expliquant la situation à propos d'un sauvetage dans une cachette des méchants et l'interrogatoire sur une enfant qui a était leur otage (même si c'était inutile vus que mon collègue Itsuki Sakura m'avait déjà fait un rapport dessus, mais bon c'est bien d'avoir aussi le point de vue d'une autre personne surtout celui d'un hero underground) j'ai fait quel que recherche sur Saphira Ôkami et je n'ai rien trouvé, pas de parent vivant, personnes de la famille ainsi qu'une adresse ou même un numéro de téléphone rien, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Le lendemain :

Pdv : Saphira 

Cauchemar :

Voix : Saphira...Entends moi...Viens à moi saphira...

Cette voix impossible c'est...

Obéi à ton maître !!!!

M maître One for all !!

One for all : Tu a l'intention de rester sourde à mes appels encore longtemps ?

P pardonné moi maître, j'ignorais que vous m'appeliez. Dit je en m'inclinant au sol.

Peut importe, d'après je que j'ai su un héro et venue te sauver.

Ou oui c'est exact il s'agit d'un hero underground appellé Eraser Head, maître.

Il doit sûrement être l'un des heros travaillant à yuei.

Yuei ??

C'est un établissement scolaire qui forme des héros.

Bien c'est parfait, voici ton ordre, je veut que gagne leurs confiance et que tu me dise tous les renseignements par rapport au fonctionnement de yuei, comme par exemple si ils on un champ de force, ainsi que tous ses secrets et également de se que tu auras appris comme leur force, faiblesse et également sur All Might, nous avons déjà un agent sur place, il s'agit de Midori no usagi qui nous a donné déjà pas mal de renseignements, tu devra obéir à ses ordres et l'aider dans cette tâche.

Midori no usagi ? Ce n'est pas le jeune maître que vous avez recueilli et possédant l'alter de télékinésie ?

Si, il s'agit de lui, maintenant au travail, j'attends d'avoir tes rapports bientôt.

Bien maître.

Ho est aussi ne dit rien sur cette conversation, sur moi ainsi que sur la ligne des méchants à cet inspecteur à alter de détection de mensonges, de toute façon, grâce au seaux je le serais et tu sais ce qu'il t'attendent si tu y désobéis, c'est un ordre.

Cela sera fait selon vos ordres, my master.

Fin du cauchemar.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, s'il a bien une chose que je déteste c'est quand le maître me contacte de cette manière, sa me donne toujours mal à la tête.

* Devoir gagner leurs confiance pour ensuite les trahis après, je déteste devoir faire ça mais bon j'ai pas le choix, les ordres sont les ordres.*

Je me mit à serrer le chat en peluche que maître Yamada m'avait offert, je l'avais appelé Shouta car il ressemble à maître Aizawa, en tout cas Yadama sama avait explosé de rire et à approuver.

La porte s'ouvre, il a maître Aizawa, Yamada sama, une personne qui ressemble à un squelette et un homme portant un manteau marron.

Yamada : Hé petite auditrice tu est réveillé !!

\- Bonjour maître Yamada et maître Aizawa.

Aizawa : Bonjour Saphira tu a bien dormi ?

\- Oui et vous ?

\- Oui très bien, bon je c'est pas si tu te rappelle de notre conversation d'hier mais je te présente l'inspecteur Naomasa Tsukauchi, c'est lui qui en charge de l'enquête par rapport à ton enlèvement.

\- D'accord, mais je pensais qu'il avait que Naomasa san qui devait venir et l'homme squelette qui est-ce ?

Yagi : Je m'appelle Toshinori Yagi, j'aide également pour l'enquête, enchanté de te rencontrer saphira.

\- De même Yagi sama.

* Cette aura... alors c'est lui All Migt, l'ennemi du maître...*

Naomasa : Bonjour saphira, je sais que cela va être difficile vu les évènements d'hier, mais j'aurais besoin que tu réponds à mes questions d'accord ?

\- d'accord aller si.

\- Bien tu t'appelle bien Saphira Ôkami ?

\- Oui

(Vérité)

\- Tu à quel âge ?

\- 16 ans.

(Mensonge)

Il se met à froncer les sourcils.

\- Aizawa san t'a parlé de mon alter ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il s'agit d'un détecteur de mensonges.

\- C'est exact et tu viens de mentir tu n'a pas 16 ans. Quel âge as-tu vraiment ?

\- 1500 ans...

(Vérité)

Yamada : 1500 ans !!!! C'est pas possible !!

Naomasa : C'est pourtant vrai mon alter la confirmé.

Yagi : 1500 ans, elle dois être naît avec un alter rare qui lui permet de vieillir, très très lentement.

Aizawa : ...

Naomasa : Bien continuons, combien de temps as-tu était enfermé avec les méchants.

\- 100 ans...

(Vérité)

\- Quel est ton alter ?

\- Sa s'appelle l'aura sa me permet de purifier se que je touche et de contrôler la glace, le vent et l'eau.

(Incomplet)

\- Sacrée alter c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler, en a tu un autre ?

\- Non

(Mensonge)

\- D'après je que j'ai pus trouver sur toi, tu est orpheline, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui

(Vérité)

\- Connais tu le nom de tes parents ?

\- Oui

(Vérité)

\- Comment s'appelle t'ils ?

\- Mon père se nomme Hadès et ma mère yuki.

(Vérité)

\- Hadès ? Se n'est pas le mon du dieu des enfers grec ?

\- Oui

(Vérité)

\- Est-ce le dieu des enfers ?

\- Oui

(Vérité)

Hizashi et Toshinori : Aa attend sa ve dire que tes une déesse !!!!!!

Saphira : Oui, demi déesse, pour être exact.

(Vérité)

Aizawa : Cela explique ton âge.

\- Oui

\- Et où sont sont-ils ?

\- Mort.

(Incomplet)

Hizashi : Les dieux peuvent mourir ?

\- Non, mais à cause de certaine problème familiaux concernent la famille de mon père, il lui a était interdit de me voir.

Mais ma mère l'est.

(Vérité)

\- Mes condoléances et à tu des frères ou sœurs ?

\- Oui, j'ai un grand frère.

(Vérité)

\- Est-ce que tu c'est où nous pouvons le joindre pour qu'il sache que nous avons retrouvé sa petite sœur ?

\- Non, mais même si vous trouvez son numéro, je doute qu'il veut savoir où je me trouve, ou même dans quel état je suis.

(Vérité)

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il me déteste, car c'est en me mettant au monde que notre mère est morte.

(Vérité)

\- Aizawa m'a parlé d'un méchant que tu appel maître Yami, qui est t'il ?

\- C c'est mon maître enfin mon ancien maître, il était le bras droit de mon véritable maître.

(Vérité)

\- Que veut tu dire par ancien maître ?

\- Et bien quand maître aizawa à battu maître yami, le sceaux la choisit pour être mon maître.

(Vérité)

Il se tourne vers Aizawa.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenue Aizawa san ?

Aizawa : Car je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler ni même me considère comme ça et je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser cette chose. Dit'il en regardent avec dégoût sa main droite.

(Vérité)

Naomasa : Vous savez comment sa fonctionne ?

Aizawa : Oui, quand elle c'est réveillé et qu'elle ma parler du sceaux de soumission j'ai eu comme une sorte de vision qui me donne tout je que je dois savoir, comme par exemple comment l'utiliser, qu'elle fonction il possède, comme une sorte le lien entre elle et moi, je peut sentir ses émotions, ainsi que d'autres choses, j'ai encore du mal à mis habitué.

(Vérité)

Il se retrouve vers saphira.

Naomasa : Que veut tu dire par 'véritable maître' ?

\- C c'est compliqué à l'origine j'avais un maître, mais quand yami et devenu son bras droit il a divisé le sceau en deux et la confier à yami.

(Vérité)

\- Qui est se maître ?

\- J je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

(Vérité)

\- Pourquoi ??

\- Il me l'a interdit.

(Vérité)

\- Comment ?

\- Le sceaux de soumission m'oblige à obéir à ses ordres et il m'a interdit de dire tout renseignements sur lui ou autre chose qui le concerne.

(Vérité)

\- Bien c'est le vérité, tu peut au moins me dire comment fonctionne se seaux de soumission ?

\- Et bien, il me choisit un maître et je suis obligé de lui obéir à tous c'est ordres et il est impossible de l'enlever à moins que le maître meurt.

(Vérité)

\- Quand tu dis obéir à tous les ordres c'est vraiment tout ? Comme commettre un meurtre par exemple ?

Aizawa : C'est censé être des questions sur comment elle a fini avec des méchants, vous allez quand même pas collés des meurtres sur son dos comme même !!

Naomasa : Désolé, mais c'est la procédure.

Saphira : C'est bon maître et pour répondre à votre question Naomasa sama c'est oui, même faire un meurtre.

(Vérité)

\- Bien peut tu y désobéir ?

\- Oui, mais si je le fais il m'envoie une décharge électrique, le volt varie en fonction du choix du maître et comme j'ai une maladie cardiaque j'ai donc une très faible constitution au coeur je préfère éviter d'avoir de puissantes crise et leurs obéir, mais parfois je choisis de ne pas obéir à leurs ordres, peut importe la douleur que je reçois après, sauf quand il s'agit de tuer des enfants, je préfère me retrouver morte que de faire ça.

(Vérité)

\- Bien je pense qu'on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, tu dois être fatiguée par ses questions.

Il se retrouve vers Aizawa et Yamada.

Naomasa : Je vous appellerai si j'ai plus de nouvelles par rapport à l'enquête.

Aizawa : D'accord.

Yadama : Merci d'être passé Naomasa san.

Naomasa : Passé une bonne journée Aizawa san, Yamada san et Saphira.

Saphira : Vous aussi Naomasa san, Yagi san.

Et retourna au commissariat avec Toshinori.

Alors que maître Yamada et maître Aizawa, ne parte, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi à leur proposition d'adoption et j'ai décidé que...

\- Attendez maîtres, pour l'adoption, j je veut bien, je.. j'aimerais vraiment avoir une famille, savoir ce que c'est dans avoir une...

C'est mon rêve le plus chers. 

Enfin si vous me voulez toujours !!!

Ils se sont retournés, Hizashi avait un grand sourire et Aizawa un sourire au coin de la lèvre.

Aizawa : Oui, ne t'en fais pas, nous le voulons toujours.

Bienvenu dans la famille Saphira, à demain et bonne nuit.


	9. Tribunal et Adoption.

_Un mois plus tard_

_A l'hôpital_ _:_

_**Pdv : Saphira** _

**-** Mettre une robe est vraiment obligatoire, maître **?** Je ne peut pas plutôt me mettre en jeans chemise **?**

Aizawa : Plains toi à Nemuri, c'est elle qui a acheté cette robe et les autres vêtements, d'après elle comme ont va au tribunal il faut que tu sois bien habillé.

Ne perdons pas de temps, met cette robe, Hizashi a déjà du signer les papiers pour la sortie d'hôpital et après direction le tribunal.

 **-** Yes master, j'imagine que c'est aussi pour sa que vous avez mis un costard **?**

Aizawa : Oui même si, j'aurais préféré rester dans ma combinaison.

Et aussi je sais que sa va être difficile mais ne m'appelle pas maître là-bas appelle moi simplement Aizawa.

**-** Bien maî... Aizawa Sama.

Une fois habillé, nous descendons rejoindre Hizashi qui nous attendait devant l'hôpital.

' _Cette robe vous va à ravir maitresse_

_Tsuki sa fait longtemps._

_En effet ojousama.'_

' _Saphira sama pensais vous qu'il serait temps que nous nous présentions auprès de votre nouveau maître ?'_

_Oui Haku je pense le ferait après le tribunal._

_ Cette humain est étrange, contrairement aux autres il ne vous souhaite aucun mal au contraire. _

_Tous les humains ne sont pas tous pareils Kagaho, même si je suis d'accord, je vais avoir du mal a m'habituer à être traité avec gentillesse surtout que..._

_ Oui vous allez devoir les trahis a la fin, essayer de ne pas trop vous attacher, sa ne vous fera que du mal après. _

_Oui, tu a raison._

Une fois devant l'hôpital, nous retrouvons Hizashi accoudé à une voiture nous attendant.

Hizashi : **Saphira !! Cette robe te va très bien !!!** Dit il en activant son alter. Sûrement par enthousiaste.

***Merde, sa fait un mal de chien son alter***

Je plaque mes oreilles sur ma tête et mets mes mains dessus et appuie aussi fort que possible.

Aizawa : **Hizashi !!** Ton alter, elle à les oreilles fragiles **!**

C'est yeux sont devenus rouges puis ils repris leurs couleur normale.

Hizashi : Désolé Saphira...

 **-** C'est pas grave. Dis je en n'enlevent les mains de mes oreilles.

Hizashi : **Allez direction le tribunal !!**

Nous partons avec la voiture de Hizashi en direction du tribunal.

 _Au_ _Tribunal :_

Nous voici devant le tribunal, pendant le trajet maître Aizawa à du ressentir ma peur du au seaux et à essayer de me rassurer en disant que tout se passera bien et qu'il a aucune raison qu'ils ne puissent pas m'adopter vu que je suis qu'une victime enlevée par des vilains et orpheline et que le juge n'avait rien pour me mettre en famille d'accueil ou autre.

Nous sommes sur les bancs en attendant que commencent la procédure d'adoption, l'inspecteur Naomasa était présent à cause de son alter de détection de mensonges. Le juge se mit à parler.

Juge : Bien nous allons commencer le dossier N* 242 d'après le rapport que nous a transmis l'inspecteur Naomasa Tsukauchi, mademoiselle Saphira Ôkami âgé de 16 ans, une oméga et tenue en otage par un groupe de villains pendant plus de 10 ans, possèdent un alter loup ainsi que l'aura pouvant contrôler l'eau, le vent et la glace.  
Les héros professionnels messieurs Yadama Hizashi, un alpha et Aizawa Shota, un oméga ont déposé une demande d'adoption pour mademoiselle Ôkami.

Que le procès commencer :

 **-** Mademoiselle Ôkami présenter vous à la barre.

Anxieuse je me leva du banc pour prendre place devant la barre des accusés, en face du juge.

 **-** Je donne la parole à monsieur Akari ministre des armées et des laboratoires de recherche.

Akari : Merci monsieur le juge, mademoiselle Ôkami vous étiez vraiment un otage chez ces vilains **?**

Saphira : Oui monsieur.

_(Vérité)_

Il se tourna vers l'inspecteur Naomasa.

Naomasa : Elle dit la Vérité.

Akari : Bien pouvez vous nous raconter exactement et dans les moindre détails ce qui c'est passé lors de votre captivité **?**

Saphira : Je...

Maître Aizawa se leva subitement, il semblait en colère.

Aizawa : **Elle n'a pas a répondre à votre question !! Elle vient tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital, elle ne c'est pas entièrement remis mentalement, elle a subit un grave traumatisme, bon sang !!!!**

Juge : Monsieur Aizawa veiller vous asseoir.

Maître Aizawa s'assit à contre coeur.

Mais monsieur Akari l'ignora et continua.

Akari : Et bien Mademoiselle Ôkami ont vous attend **?**

Saphira : Je.... L lors de ma captivité chez eux, c'est leur chef, Maître Yami Kuro qui c'est occupé de moi.

Akari : Maître **?** Pourquoi l'appelez vous ainsi **?** Vous êtes un de ces subordonnés ou on vous a vendus comme esclave **?**

Saphira : Et bien, je suis orpheline et j'ai été en effet vendue.

(Vérité)

Akari : Par qui avait vous été vendue ?

Saphira : Par un ancien maître, qui n'avait plus besoin de moi.

_(Vérité)_

Akari : Avez-vous essayé de fuir.

Saphira : Non

_(Vérité)_

Vous les avez suivi volontairement **?**

Saphira : Non, mon maître m'avait vendu à ces hommes contre de l'argent.

_(_ _Vérité)_

Akari : Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé vos alters contre eux **?**

Saphira : Je ne pouvez pas, si vous avez regardé le rapport que vous a donné monsieur Naomasa, je suis naît avec une malformation cardiaque, il m'arrive souvent d'être malade.

_(_ _Vérité_ _)_

Akari : Je vois, et ensuite que c'est t'il passer **?** Comment était se maître yami **?**

Saphira : Et bien maître yami était une personne cruelle et sadique et violent.

_(Vérité)_

Akari : Vous a t'il déjà fait des attouchements sexuels ou vous a t'il violé **?**

Saphira : Je... Oui. Dit je d'une petite voix en me replient un peut sur moi-même.

_(Vérité)_

Grâce au seaux, je pouvais sentir la colère grandissant de maître Aizawa.

_**Tu veut que je prend le relais gaki ?** _

_Non, non sa, sa va Darknesse, j je peut le faire._

_**Très bien mais si je ressens que c'est trop mentalement pour toi, je prend le contrôle.** _

_D'accord, merci._

Akari : Vous a t'il fait autre choses **?**

Saphira : D de se qu'il ma dit, il ma pris dans un but précis. Il avait besoin d'avoir un ou une enfant orphelins possèdent un ou des alters peut connu ou rare pour qu'il puisse en faire une arme obéissante et meurtrière.

_(Vérité)_

Akari : Et qui nous dit que vous êtes pas un espion qui travaille pour eux, en nous amadouant avec cette mise en scène d'otage, pour gagner notre confiance et donner tous nos secrets aux villains **?**

Saphira : Qu quoi **!!** Non monsieur.

( _Mensonge)_

Naomasa ***** Elle a l'intention de trahir Aizawa et Yamada **!!!** **!***

C'est un... ***** Urg ma tête, je ne peut plus bouger... J'entends une voix, qui est-ce **?** *****

_Désolé pour le désagrément, mais je ne peut pas vous laisser tout gâcher et priver de la liberté de ma chère hôte désolé mais, vous allez donc devoir mentir._

Naomasa _(yeux vitreux)_ : C'est la Vérité.

Akari : Sa sera tous monsieur le juge, je n'est plus de questions.

Juge : Bien vous pouvez retourner à votre place Mademoiselle Ôkami.

Saphira : Merci, monsieur le juge.

Je retourna à ma place à côté de maître Aizawa.

_fiou_ _..._ _Merci Darckness, même si j'aurais préféré qu'ont arrivent pas à_ _la_ _._

_**Je n'avais pas le choix, s'il s'avait que cela était un mensonge, nous aurions eu de gros problèmes.** _

_Oui, tu as raison._

Juge : Monsieur Aizawa Shota présenter vous à la barre.

Maître Aizawa se leva et se plaça devant le juge.

 **-** Monsieur Aizawa, vous nous avez déposé une demande d'adoption pour Mademoiselle Ôkami, pourquoi **?**

Aizawa : Elle est qu'une enfant, victime d'un complot de la part des vilains. A cause de cette enfermement nous avons eu beaucoup de mal pour qu'elle nous fasse ne serait-ce un peu confiance, et après quelques semaines, elle a seulement commencé à être un peu plus alaise en notre présence. Si vous la mettez dans une famille d'accueil, elle se remplira sur elle même et les efforts que nous avons fait n'auront servi à rien.

Akari se leva.

Akari : Votre honneur, puis je dire quelque mots **?**

Juge : Je donne la parole à monsieur Akari.

Akari : Merci monsieur le juge. Vous dites qui vous a fallu quelques semaines pour avoir sa confiance, si elle mise en famille d'accueil, ceux-ci pourront mettre également quelques semaines à avoir sa confiance après tout si vous avez réussi cela signifie qu'ils peuvent le faire aussi.

Aizawa : Certes, mais nous voulons vraiment l'adopter et quel soit heureuse de plus, je lui est promis que plus aucun mal lui sera fait, et que je veillerai sur elle.

Akari : Monsieur Aizawa vous êtes un héros professionnel, vous sauvez des vies à longueur de nuit et de plus vous êtes aussi professeur à yuei la journée, comment pouvez élever un enfant dans de tel conditions, en plus vous êtes un oméga et même si c'est votre travail en temps que tel, de vous occuper des chiots.   
Mais entre héros et professeur cela va être difficile non **?** Bien sûr vous pouvez arrêter votre travail de héro qui sont normalement fait pour les bêta et alpha, non pour un oméga ainsi vous aller pouvoir vous occuper d'elle comme tout bon oméga le ferai avec ses chiots, vous ne pensais pas **?**  
Car après tout les enfants ont besoin d'amour et de la présence de leurs parents, comment pouvez lui donner si vous êtes pas là **?**

A côté de moi je vis maître Yamada serré les points et contracter sa mâchoire de colère, en même temps je le comprend, se type Akari a utilisé le fait que maître Aizawa est un héros la nuit et un professeur la journée, ce qui en effet lui donne un mauvais points pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi, même s'il est un oméga.

Aizawa : Je.....

J'ai senti un présence derrière nous et une main se posa sur l'épaule de Yamada sama en se retournent j'ai remarqué qu'il avait Toshinori Yagi en All Might et un chien-souri en... costard **?**

Yamada : Toshinori, proviseur nezu que faite vous là **?**

All Might : Avant que le procès commence Naomasa m'a appelé et ma demandé de venir en All Might après tout j'étais aussi présent avec les autres héros à son sauvetage et en tant que n°1 je possède un certain pouvoir sur les médias.

Saphira : ***** Quand il est venu la première fois, soit c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas activé son alter ou que je n'étais pas encore vraiment rétabli mais il a beaucoup d'âme derrière lui, j'en compte 7 au total mais bizarrement premier est très flou je n'arrive pas vraiment à le voir, c'est vraiment étrange elles semblent liée à lui a son âme où plutôt a son alter **?** Un alter possèdent l'âme de leurs anciens détenteurs et pouvant être transmises à différentes personnes **?** Il faudra que je lui demande quand il aura la pause. *****

Nezu : Et moi grâce à mon petit réseau j'ai été mis au courant de votre demande d'adoption pour Mademoiselle Ôkami et j'ai décidé de venir vous aider après tout vous êtes, Aizawa et toi l'uns de mes professeurs les plus compétents, sa serait dommage que je ne puisse pas vous aider à adopter une enfant.

Yamada : Toshinori, principale nezu, merci.

Maître Aizawa s'était retourné quand All Might et nezu sont arrivés et avaient tout entendu, malgré son air blasé j'ai pu sentir grâce au seaux qu'il apprécier leurs discours et plus qu'heureux de leurs aides.

Nezu : Monsieur le juge, puis je faire une déclaration **?**

Juge : Je donne la parole à monsieur Nezu proviseur du lycée de Yuei, monsieur Akari vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Akari : Qu quoi mais...

Juge : Veillez vous asseoir, monsieur Akari.

Akari : Bien monsieur le juge. Dis t'il en asseyant.

Nezu : Merci, monsieur le juge, et pour répondre à la précédente question de monsieur Akari, comme en effet Aizawa et Yamada travaille tous les deux que sa soit en professeurs ou en héros.   
Les employés de yuei se chargera de s'occuper d'elle quand Aizawa et Yamada ne le pourront pas.

Aizawa : Merci nezu.

Nezu : Ne me remercie pas, je ne fait que mon travail.

All Might : Puis je ajouter quelques mots **?**

Juge : A All Might **!!** Ou oui oui bien sur !!!

\- Merci si cela peut rassuré mes deux collègues je pourrais commencer à lui apprendre à utiliser son ou ses alters ou lui apprendre quelque trucs de ma part pour pouvoir commencer sa carrière d'héroïne et ainsi s'occuper d'elle en cas de besoin.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, avec son grand et large sourire d'idiots.

 ***** En tout cas maître All for one à eu raison sur un point, All Might est un vraiment l'aire d'un idiots.... *****

Juge : S'o s'occupé d'elle **!** Mais est votre travail **!** Qui pourra terrasser les criminels si vous êtes pas **?**   
Alors que vous êtes plutôt entrain de vous occuper de cette enfant **?**

All Might : Il existe des héros plus doués que moi pour certains situations, ils pourront très bien s'en occuper à ma place et puis si sa peut aider celas ne me dérange pas, au contraire.

Juge : M mais....

Maître Aizawa se racla la gorge.

Aizawa : Pardon de prendre la parole sans votre autorisation monsieur le juge, mais ne vaut il pas de demander à la principale concernée se qu'elle en pense **?**

Tout les regards se braquent sur moi, voulant connaître mon opinion.

 ***** Merci maître Aizawa, moi qui déteste l'attention, je suis servie *****

Je me racle doucement la gorge.

Saphira : Et bien si Aizawa sama et Yamada sama n'y voit aucun inconvénient, je serais ravie qu'un des plus grands héros accepte de vouloir m'aider à contrôler mes alters et de passer le peut de son temps libre avec moi quand Aizawa sama et Yamada sama ne le peuvent pas.

All Might : Vous voyez elle est d'accord, vous ne trouver donc aucun inconvénient que l'audience se terminer **?**

Juge : N non p pas du tout, la demande d'adoption de Mademoiselle Ôkami Saphira est ajournée, je vous invite à vous retirer pour que les jurés puissent délibérer. L'audience reprendra dans 30 minutes.

Nous sortons donc de la salle.

J'en profite pour déstresser un peu, grâce à l'intervention d'All Might la demande d'adoption est dans la poche.

En parlant de lui je le vois à peine sorti qu'il est assailli par des journalistes.   
Temps pis, moi qui voulait lui demander pour les âmes s'ils étaient liés ou non à son alter, je vais devoir attendre qu'il a fini d'être interviewer.

J'en profite pour aller voir maître Aizawa et Yamada sama, ils sont entrain de discuter avec nezu.

Aizawa sama, Yamada sama, nezu sama. Dit je en m'approchant d'eux.

Aizawa : Saphira sa va **?**

Saphira : Oui, ne vous en fait pas.

Yamada : Mais comme même, ce Akari te poser des questions comme ça, alors que tu viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital.

Aizawa : Oui vu comment il porter ses accusations, on aurait que tu était là coupable et non la victime.

Saphira : Oui il m'a fait peur, mais sa va.

Nezu : Donc tu est Saphira,

Saphira : Oui c'est moi et vous êtes...

Nezu : Suis je un ours, un chien ou une souris, non je suis nezu directeur de yuei.

Saphira : Heu... D'accord dites sa vous dérange si je m'endors un moment **?** Sa ma vraiment épuisée.

Yamada : Oui oui va si, je te réveillerai quand l'audience reprendra.

Saphira : Merci, bonne nuit.

Aizawa : Bonne nuit, petite louve.

_30 minutes plus tard_

L'audience a repris, nous sommes retourner à notre place.

Le juge n'a pas attendu pour annoncer le verdict. Ma demand d'adoption a été accepter ***** Enfin c'est surtout grâce à l'intervention d'All Might ***.** Du coup j'étais libre de pouvoir aller chez maître Aizawa et maître Yamada et d'y habitait car désormais sa allait être ma nouvelle maison.

Nezu sama ma invité a aller à yuei le lendemain pour me faire des tests, il voudrait que j'intègre yuei, dans la classe de maître Aizawa mais pour sa il doit connaitre mon niveau.

Du coup tous c'est bien passé, même si monsieur Akari me donne un trés mauvais pressentiment.

Pourquoi a t'il absolument voulu me désigner comme une criminelle et non comme une victime **?**

Je l'ignore, mais mon instinct de louve me dit que se type va me causer de très gros problèmes à l'avenir.


	10. Arriver dans ma nouvelle maison !!

Après que l'audience soit terminée, maître Aizawa, maître Yamada et moi, rentrons à la maison, après avoir remercié All Might et le proviseur Nezu, car c'est grâce à eux enfin surtout grâce à la présence d'All Might, si nous avons pût gagné l'audience si facilement.

Nous étions dans la voiture de maître Yamada, car après l'audience, je fût autorisé à rentrer à la maison avec mes nouveaux parents.

"Nouveaux parents" vous en rendre compte **?** Les adultes à qui la marque les choisiraient me voyaient toujours comme un objet, sa va être bizarre d'être considéré comme un enfant pour une fois.

Ha, Yamada _(_ _car_ _il a vraiment insister pour que je l'appelle plus maître, pareille pour Aizawa)_ ma vien de ma dire qu'on arrive bientôt à la maison, je me demande à quoi elle ressemblait **?**

En plus Aizawa m'a dit qu'ils avaient 4 chats, il ma montré leurs photos sur son téléphone.

Ils sont vraiment mignons, quand j'ai demander pourquoi avoir appeler un chat Sushis, Aizawa m'a répondu que c'est du fait qu'il aime les sushis et les crevettes.

Ha, sur est arrivé leurs appartements il est vraiment grand.

Yamada à garer la voiture, ont un vider le coffre, Nemuri m'avait acheté beaucoup de vêtements et de chaussures, après l'avoir vidé ont est rentré dans l'appartement.

En rentrant Aizawa à dit qu'on allait mettre tout ça dans ma chambre ( _Yamada m'a dit que c'était une chambre d'amis, mais que maintenant sa allait être ma chambre)._

Après avoir déposé les vêtements, ils m'ont fait le tour de l'appart, ils mon montré où se trouve la salle de bain, la cuisine etc ...

En parlant de douche, ils m'ont proposé dans prendre une, le temps qu'ils préparent le dîner.

La douche finit, je les rejoint dans la cuisine où le dîner venait d'être fini de préparer.

En définissant de manger, je leur ai demandé où était les chats, Aizawa m'a répondu que je venais d'envahir leur territoire, ils vont mettre du temps à se montrer.

**_Dit moi mon hôte, tu ne pensait vous pas que c'est le meilleur moment pour nous présenter à nos maîtres?_ **

_Oui, tu une raison_ _Darckness_

\- Aizawa san, Yadama san.

Yamada: Oui saphira il a un problème **?** La nourriture n'étais pas bonne **?**

Saphira: Non non la nourriture était très bonne, c'est juste que ... j'aimerai que vous rencontrez quelqu'un.

Aizawa: Quelqu'un **?**

Saphira: Oui, comme vous le savez je suis une déesse, mais je suis aussi un réceptacle et de se fait j'ai des familiers et mon geôlier et j'aimerais que vous les rencontriez, si cela ne vous dérange pas **?**

Aizawa: Réceptacle **?**

Saphira: Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on appelle un humain quand un démon à était scellée à l'intérieur.

Yamada: **Un démon !!** Il a un démon à l'intérieur de toi **??**

Saphira: Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la laisserai pas essayer de vous faire du mal temps que je ne perds pas le contrôle.

Aizawa: Dans se cas, ont fera en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre le contrôle.

Yamada: Des familiers **?** Oui bien sur appeler.

Saphira: Merci. Tsuki, Haku, Kagaho, Darknesse, pouvez-vous venir **?** Mon ombre s'allonge et les quatre y sortent.

 _**Darckness:** _ _**Alors voici nos nouveaux maîtres.**_ ****

Les trois: _Vous nous avez demandé altesse_ _ **?**_

Saphira: Oui, j'aimerais que vous rencontrez mes maîtres.

Haku: « _Nous vous remercions d'avoir sauvé lady saphira»._

Aizawa: Pas la peine de nous remercier, nous sommes des héros c'est notre travail de sauver des vies.

Tsuki: _«Dans se cas, permettait nous aux moins de vous remercier de prendre soin de notre maîtresse»._

Yamada: Comptez sur nous, pour prendre soin d'elle, car elle est maintenant notre fille.

Kagaho: _Humain_ , en se tournant vers aizawa, _si tu brises ta parole et que tu utilise le sceau et que tu fais du mal à notre maîtresse, je te brûlerai vifs._

Saphira: **Kagaho !!! Ne dit pas de tel menace !!**

_**Darckness:** **Il a raison gaki, même si je pense que je les tuerait avant lui.** _

Tsuki: « _Je suis d'accord avec kagaho altesse»._

Haku: ' _Moi aussi, de plus même si je pense qu'il va tenir sa promesse, ont ne c'est jamais.'_

Saphira: **Darckness, Tsuki, Haku !!!**

Kagaho: _Et puis ce n'est pas une menace, c'est un avertissement._

 _Sur ce altesse,_ ils s'inclinent et disparaissent tout les trois dans l'ombre.

Et Darckness retourna dans mon âme.

Je me tourne vers Aizawa.

\- Je suis désolé pour eux, Aizawa san, ils sont très protecteurs.

Aizawa: Ne t'excuse pas, si en fait un jour je romps ma promesse, je l'ai laissé volontairement faire se qu'ils veulent, car j'aurais moi-même rompu ma promesse de te protéger.

Saphira: Aizawa san ...

Yamada: Bon, est si ont aller se coucher?

Car après tout demains tu viens avec nous à yuei, saphira.

Saphira: Oui, vous avez raison.

Bonne nuit pères.

Yadama: Bonne nuit saphira.

Aizawa: nuit.

C'est vrai, demain je vais à yuei.

Demain, je deviendrai une héroïne.

Demain, j'exécute les ordres donner par maître One For All.

Demain, je débute ma mission:

Ma trahison envers mes nouveaux parents commence ...


	11. Yuei me voilà !! Et Rencontre avec Midori no Usagi !!!

Le lendemain, je me réveille difficilement.

Je n'avais plus l'habitude de dormir dans un lit, après mettre douché et habillé, je descendit rejoindre aizawa et yamada dans la cuisine.

Quand je fut arrivé j'ai vus un aizawa grognon buvant du café et yamada entrain de de préparer le petit déjeuner, avec un tablier rose avec écrit dessus "Je suis un réveil !!".

Après avoir nourri les chats, nous nous dirigeons vers yuei.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, yamada allait rejoindre sa classe et je suivit aizawa, car on m'avait mis dans sa classe.

Aizawa : Avant de rentrer je tiens à de prévenir, ils sont bruyants mais pas méchants, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Saphira : Da d'accord.

Il ouvre la porte et alla à son bureau.

Aizawa : Nous accueillons une nouvelle élève aujourd'hui, évitez de la bombardée de question en classe vous avez la récréation pour ça, tu peut rentrer.

Je prends une grande inspiration et entras.

Je me mit à côté d'aizawa et me présenta.

Saphira : Je m'appelle Saphira Ôkami, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Certains lever la main pour poser des questions mais aizawa les devança.

Aizawa : Vous lui poserez vos questions à la fin du cour, maintenant commençons.

Je me mit au seul bureau libre à côté de la fille au queue de cheval et le cour débuta.

Une fois le cours finis, tout les élèves se mit devant mon bureau et se sont présentés.

Izuku Midoriya 

Shoto Todoroki 

Katsuki Bakugo 

Uraraka Ochako

Kaminari Denki 

Kirishima Eijirō 

Tokoyami Fumikage 

Sero Hanta 

Kōda Kōji 

Jirō Kyōka 

Aoyama Yūga 

Ojiro Mashirao 

Tenya Iida 

Asui Tsuyu 

Ashido Mina 

Mineta Minoru 

Hagakure Tōru

Shōji Mezō 

Satō Rikidō 

Yaoyorozu Momo

Je le remarque immédiate, le seul oméga de la classe avec moi, izuku midoriya est Midori no usagi, l'agent infiltré de maître all for one. 

Bien qu'il montre un sourire éclatant, me demandant des détails sur mon alter.

J'ai put voir à travers son masque, je peut sentir son dégoût d'être entouré de héros, sa haine pour cette endroit et son envie de tous les tuer.

A la pose déjeuner, izuku m'avait proposé de manger avec eux, se que j'accepta.

Après avoir déjeuné, il me proposa de me montrer certains endroit de l'école.

Après avoir trouvé un endroit où il a pas de caméra, son masque tomba et son aptitude changea.

Izuku _(voix froide)_ : Père, m'a prévenu de se qui c'est passé, ainsi Eraser Head et d'autres héros, ton fait sortir de l'une de nos planques.

Saphira : Oui, le maître m'a ordonné de travailler avec vous pour faire tomber les héros.

Izuku : Bien, j'ai déjà récolté pas mal de renseignements, mais maintenant que tu est la, je veut que tu regardes dans les souvenirs de tous les personnes de yuei professeur comme élève et que tu me face un rapport là-dessus.

Saphira : Oui, maître midoriya.

Darckness : ***** ** _tss_** ** _,_** ** _ont doit déjà_** ** _réussir_** ** _à_** ** _gagner la confiance aizawa et yamada et en plus de tes camarades de classe et maintenant ont doit aussi fouiller les souvenirs des humains de yuei, leurs ordres sont contradictoires, sa va nous rendre la tâche plus compliqué._**

Saphira : _Oui, gagner leurs va être confiance est assez facile, mais si en plus ont doit fouiller leurs mémoires... il suffit d'une simple erreur, d'une erreur de dosage de nôtres pars, pour que les humains sachent que quelqu'un_ _fouille_ _dans leurs têtes._

Darckness : **_Bonjour la galère,_** ** _bah_** **_c'est pas comme si ont avait le choix de toute façon_**.

Saphira : _Oui, bien malheureusement._ *****

Ignorant notre débat interne Midoriya continua de parler.

Izuku : À yuei je suis simplement midoriya izuku, un simple élève rêvent de devenir un héro, tu devras me tutoyer et m'appeler par izuku, mais en dehors je suis le vilains Midori no usagi, fils d'all for one et petit frère de tomura shigaraki ainsi que ton maître à tu compris ?

Saphira : Oui izuku.

Izuku : Bien.

La cloche sonna annoncent le début des cours.

Et le faux sourire étincelant revient ainsi que sa fausse aptitude joyeuse.

Izuku : Ha les cours vont commencer, dépêchons nous avant qu'aizawa sensei ne soit en colère.

Saphira : Oui, tu a raison izuku, dépêchons nous.

Et nous retournons en classe.

C'est ainsi se déroula mon premier jour d'école et le début de ma mission...


	12. One-shot 2 : L'anniversaire de Nemuri Kayama !!!! 💙💞💘

_**Salut les gens, c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, pour célébrer ça voici un one-shot spéciale.** _

_Ps: les mots en gras c'est pour que ma mère puisse comprendre un peut l'histoire._

**_Pov : Saphira_ **

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Nemuri **!!!!** Avec mes pères Aizawa Shota et Yamada Hizashi et les enseignants de Yuei **(Lycée de super héros)** ont lui a préparer une surprise, j'ai super hâte **!!**

J'ai aider Hizashi et Vlad aisi que d'autres enseignants à préparer à manger pendant que Shota et Toshinori et d'autres enseignants feront les décorations.

Voici le plan qu'ont a établi : Emi ira faire du shopping avec Nemuri pour l'occuper et nous permettre de termine les préparatifs. Vers 18h Toshinori ira la chercher et la ramènera à Yuei.

 _18h_ _:_

Les préparatifs sont terminées Toshinori et parti chercher Nemuri, ont a aménager la cantine pour faire une salle des fêtes, bon on a eu quelques désagréments Shota à essayer d'aider en cuisine mais à falli faire brûler les plats du coup Hizashi la viré de la cuisine ou bien Toshinori en faisant et en mettant les guirlandes c'est transformé en All Might **(Pouvoir transformatio super force)** et en à détruit une bonne partie ce qui lui a valu l'annulation de son alter **(Pouvoir)** par Shota et également une sévère réprimande.

Nemuri est là **!!!** Ont se dépêche de se mettre devant la porte celle-ci s'ouvre est....

**\- BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!!!!**

Elle nous regarde surpris les larmes aux yeux. Ont fait la fête et déguste des bon plats non cramé et à la fin c'est l'ouverture des cadeaux Hizashi lui offri un mp3 Présent Mic avec toutes ses musiques préfèrent à l'intérieur et Shota le dernier volume d'un livre qui lui plaisait et les autres lui offrir tout un tas de cadeaux, je suis la dernière à lui donner, comme je ne savais pas quelle était ces goûts et que tout le monde lui avait acheté des objets qui lui plaisait, j'ai opté pour un bout de papier plié, quand je lui est donner elle la regarder de maniére curieuse et quand elle l'ouvri ses yeux s'écarti de surprise il était écrit :

_"_ _Bonne_ _Anniversaire Maman "_ _**💝**_

Elle me regarda les larmes aux yeux et me fit un gros câlin en me disant qu'elle était heureuse d'être ma maman. Ainsi la fête bâti sont plein toute la nuit **!!!** Grâce à ça j'ai gagné une maman **!** **!** J'ai maintenant deux papas, une maman et plusieurs oncles et tantes. **!!!!**

**_BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE MAMAN !!!! 💝💙_** ** _💞_**  
 _ **❤**_ 💗💖

_**JE T'AIME !!!!**_ 💋💘❣  
💕💌💓


	13. One-shot 3 : Anniversaire de Saphira !!!! 🎁🎊🎉

**_Yo les gens, c'est mon anniversaire, voici donc un petit One-shot._ **

**_Pdv : Saphira_ **

Je me réveille en sentant une bonne odeur de crêpe dans l'air, je fut surprise car shouta m'avait dit qu'ils fessait des crêpes rarement ou pour des occasions spéciale, j'ai pris ma douche, mis mon uniforme de Yuei et descendit pour rejoindre la cuisine.

En y arrivant j'ai vu shouta assise sur la chaise de la cuisine entrain de boire du café et hizashi préparant les crêpes.

Hizashi : Bonjour saphira tu a bien dormi ?

Saphira : Oui et vous ?

Shouta : Bien.

Hizashi : Comme un bébé, assi toi les crêpes vont refroidir.

Saphira : Heu d'accord, dites vous m'avez dit que vous ne faisiez des crêpes quand cas de rare occasions ou occasions spéciale. Et je ne pense pas qu'il a quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui, non ?

Shouta : Ne réfléchis pas trop à ça, Hizashi avait juste envie d'en faire.

Hizashi : Oui comme le dit shouta, je suis d'humeur à manger des crêpes, donc j'en ai fait.

Saphira : Je vois, bonne appétit alors.

Une fois les crêpes finis, nous nous rendons à yuei.

Arrivant en classe, j'ai remarqué que mes camarades et les professeurs avaient un comportement étrange.

Les cours se sont déroulés normalement, appart certains qui n'arrêtaient pas de me jeter des coups d'oeil.

Une fois les cours finis, j'attendais hizashi et shouta dans la salle des professeurs pour qu'on puisse rentrer ensemble, mais ils n'étaient pas, ils avaient même personnes.

??? : Okami

En me retournant j'ai vus que c'était toshinori qui venait de m'appeler.

Saphira : Toshinori sensei, ou sont shouta et hizashi ?

Toshinori : ils sont à la cantine, aizawa m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Saphira : A la cantine ? Pourquoi ?

Toshinori : Viens avec moi et tu verras.

Saphira : D'accord.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la cantine.

A peine j'ai franchis la porte, que j'entendis de forte détonation et qu'une pluie de confettis m'est tombée dessus.

Tous : **BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE SAPHIRA !!!!!**

Je suis restée choquée, j'avais complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire, vus que je ne l'ai vraiment jamais fêté, j'ai donc considéré ce jour comme n'importe quel jour.

Bien sûr darckness, tsuki, haku, kagaho et mon père me le fêté mais c'est la première fois qu'ons organise une fête pour moi.

Et d'un coup je me suis mise à pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi.

Quand je me suis mise à pleurer, ils ont tous commencer à paniquer, se demandent je qu'ils avaient fait de mal et ils ont essayé de me réconforter.

Shouta m'a même fait un gros câlin.

Après mettre remis de mes émotions, je les ai remercié en leur fessant un beau sourire.

J'ai reçu beaucoup de cadeaux :

Izuku m'a offert l'un de ses cahiers d'analyse vierge.

Bakugo un livre : le Japonais pour les nuls _(Oui, j'avoue même si j'arrive à bien comprendre le japonais, j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire et à le lire.)_

Shoto une sculpture de glace en forme de loup _(Il ma dit que me voir crée n'importent quoi avec ma glace, l'avait inspiré et il voulait essayer, bon sa ne ressemble pas vraiment à un loup, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.)_

Momo m'a offert une carte cadeau pour l'un des plus chers et grands magasins vêtements.

Koda ma offert un petit panier et a l'intérieur se trouver un œuf de thunderbird _(Il ma dit que c'était des oiseaux très rare et qu'il devrait pas tarder à éclore.)_

Denki m'a offert un manga ainsi que les premiers épisodes d'un manga dont on avait parlé et que le résumé m'avait bien plus mais que je n'est pas eu le temps de le regarder.

Mimeta m'a offert... des lingeries.... sexy.... et avec des commentaires cochons aux passage.

Je vous laisse imaginer quel tête avez tous le monde en voyant cela, ni une ni deux shouta la envoyé d'un coup de pied hors de la cantine, vus le regarde qu'il avait je pensé vraiment qu'il allait le tuer.

_Ps : Je n'ai plus d'idées de cadeaux pour les autres élèves et les professeurs, je vous laisse donc imaginer._

Après avoir fait la fête et manger du gâteau _(du gâteau au chocolat_ _miam_ _!!)._ Tous le monde est rentré chez-soi.

En rentrant a la maison, j'ai remercié pendant plusieurs minutes shouta et hizashi pour se merveilleux cadeau, ils m'ont dit que se n'était rien et qu'ils étaient heureux que sa ma plus.

En allant me coucher, kagaho, Tsuki Haku et Darckness se son tout quatre matérialisés, ils mon également fêté un bonne anniversaire, ils se sont aussi excusés de ne rien m'avoir dit, car ils étaient aux courent de la fête préparait par shouta et hizashi, car c'est eux qui leur ont dit quel jour était mon anniversaire et ils m'ont dit aussi que shouta avait dit à mes camarades quel jour était mon anniversaire pour qu'il puisse préparer une fête un jour ou j'étais malade.

J'ai rêvé cette nuit, j'ai vu mon père me sourire doucement en me fêtant un bonne anniversaire.

Oui, aujourd'hui était vraiment le plus beau jour de toute ma longue vie.


	14. One-shot 4 : Joyeux Noël !!!! 🎅🎁🎄

_**Joyeux Noël à tous les gens ☃️❄💙!!!!!!** _

_**Accompagné d'un One-shot spécial Noël !!!** _ _**!!** _

C'est lavant veille de Noël !!! Il y a de la neige partout !!! J'adore la neige !!!!

J'ai joué dehors toute la matinée avec hizashi et élektra, l'œuf de thunderbird que koda m'avai offert pour mon anniversaire, il avait éclos et elle et moi sommes devenues les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ont avait demandé à shouta s'il voulait venir jouer avec nous mais il ne voulait pas, car il se plaignait qu'il fessait trop froid et préféra rester dans son sac de couchage.

Mais sa nous a pas empêcher de nous amuser comme des petits fous avec hizashi et élektra.

Ont a fait des bonhomme de neige et aussi une bataille de boules de neige !! Ont c'est beaucoup amuser.

Après avoir joué, ont a décoré la maison et le sapin avec tout un tas de guirlandes et de décoration de Noël, shouta c'était réveillé de sa sieste et nous avait aidées.

Le soir est arrivé, après avoir dîné, ont on parti se coucher.

C'est la première fois que je fête Noël et d'après ce que j'ai appris de mes camarades de classe, ils faut acheter des cadeaux.

Heureusement pour moi ( _car je n'avais aucune idées de cadeaux)_ Yaoyorozu a proposé à la classe de se retrouver aux centres commercial demain pour faire nos achats de Noël ensembles.

Sa va être amusant !!

_Le lendemain_

_Veille de Noël_

Me voici devant le centre commercial, bon normalement je n'aime y aller car l'endroit est trop bomber pour moi, mais bon je boit prendre sur moi pour cette fois.

Ha !! Ça y est je voit ma classe et il semblerait que je sois la dernière à arriver...

Bakugo : **T'es en retard !!**

Saphira : Désolé, j'ai eu un peu de mal à convaincre aizawa et yamada que je pourrais aller seule au centre commercial... et je me suis un peu perdue en chemin aussi...

Bakugo : **Le centre commercial est facile** **à** **trouver, comment tu a pu perdre !!**

Todoroki : Bakugo sa suffit, saphira c'est excusé, maintenant allons faire nos achats.

Yaoyorozu : Todoroki à raison, allons y, au faite saphira tu c'est quoi acheter pour aizawa et Yamada seisen ?

Saphira : Non, j'ai jamais fêté Noël, je ne sais absolument pas quoi leurs offrir.

Yaoyorozu : Bon dans se cas j'irai avec toi et je t'aiderai à choisir quoi acheter.

Saphira : Sa ne te dérange pas ? Mais et pour tes cadeaux ?

Yaoyorozu : Ne t'inquiète pas si je n'ai pas le temps d'en acheter, je l'ai commanderai en ligne en rentrant chez moi et les recevrai demain.

Saphira : Mer merci.

Todoroki : Sa vous dérange si je vous accompagne, j'ai pas non plus d'idées de cadeaux ?

Yaoyorozu : Bien sûr que tu peut venir Todoroki.

Todoroki : bon est bien allons y.

Nous voilà donc entrain de déambuler dans les rayons à la recherche de cadeaux.

Heureusement que yaoyorozu et todoroki étaient là grâce à eux j'ai réussi à trouver des cadeaux pour shouta et hizashi.

Après avoir fait nos achats chacun est rentré chez-soi.

Avant de rentrer à la maison j'ai scellé les cadeaux dans un parchemin de stockage que j'ai toujours avec moi, car les mois que j'ai passé avec hizashi et shouta m'ont appris que hizashi est très curieux et je veut vraiment leurs faire une surprise.

Après être rentré, je me suis douchée, nous avons dîné, nous avons un peu parlé et nous nous sommes couchés.

_Noël_

Nous y voilà, c'est le jour J.

Je me suis levé et je suis allée rejoindre hizashi et shouta dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, une fois fait nous avons ouvert nos cadeaux.

J'ai reçu de hizashi un casque de musique et de shouta des romans fantasy ( _car oui je suis fan de roman de fantasy)._

_(Bon ils dis que les autres professeurs de yuei ainsi que nezu m'ont aussi acheter des cadeaux, mais comme j'ai pas d'idées, donc je vous laisse imaginer.)_

Maintenant c'était à mon tour de leur donner pour aizawa je lui est offert un pull très large et doux.

Et pour hizashi un casque de musique avec des oreilles de chats.

Après avoir déballés les cadeaux, ont a préparé le repas de Noël pour se soir hizashi et moi _(hizashi a viré shouta de la cuisine car a chaque fois qu'il cuisine sa se termine toujours en désastre)._

Une fois la préparation du repas terminé, nous avons regardé des films de Noël jusqu'au soir.

Après avoir dîné, nous sommes partis nous coucher, j'ai fêté un joyeux Noël à Tsuki, Haku, kagaho et Darckness.

Dans mon rêve j'ai parlé avec enthousiasme à mon père je lui ai dit tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, il était heureux que ces humains m'ont rendu vraiment heureuse.

Je lui est fêté joyeux Noël avant de m'endormir profondément.


End file.
